Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn é um dos maiores vilões do jogo, sendo o imperador supremo de Outworld sendo o ser mais temido entre os Reinos. thumb|right|200px|Shao Kahn em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception e Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] História Há muito tempo, antes mesmo de Outworld ser comandada por Shao Kahn, quem comandava esse reino era o rei dragão Onaga. Shao Kahn era seu general e conselheiro. Onaga planejava invadir os outros reinos e fundi-los com Outworld. Onaga tentava descobrir uma maneira de se tornar imortal para governar eternamente. Cansado de obedecer,Shao Kahn decidiu envenená-lo e assim se auto proclamar Imperador de Outworld. Durante dez mil anos comandou apenas Outworld, até que decidiu continuar com o plano de Onaga e expandir o seu império invadindo o reino vizinho de Edenia. Lá, matou o rei e tomou a rainha Sindel criou sua filha Kitana, assim como a rainha, como dele, treinando-a para ser sua guarda pessoal e uma assassina. Depois de conquistar muitos reinos, tentou invadir Earthrealm, mas os Elder Gods criaram o Mortal Kombat para proteger a Terra das invasões de Outworld. As regras eram as seguintes: Earthrealm escolhia seus protetores e Outworld os seus; se Outworld obtivesse 10 vitórias consecutivas, eles poderiam invadir Earthrealm. Então Shao Kahn mandou para o torneio shaolin o feiticeiro Shang Tsung. Depois de nove vitórias consecutivas Shang Tsung é derrotado pelo monge shaolin Liu Kang, que se tornou o protetor de Earthrealm. Com a derrota de Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn não pode invadir Earthrealm. Por isso, ele formulou um novo torneio que seria um tudo ou nada e quem vencesse lutaria contra Shao Kahn. Se a Terra vencesse ela estaria livre para sempre, mas caso contrário, esta seria invadida. Nesse torneio, surgiu novamente, como campeão o monge shaolin Liu Kang e Shao Kahn foi derrotado por ele. Então Shao Kahn, não respeitando as regras, invadiu a Terra mesmo não obtendo as dez vitórias consecutivas, mas as suas tropas foram derrotadas. Depois disso, durante os acontecimentos entre Mortal Kombat 4 e Deadly Alliance ele estava fraco, a resistência de Edenia estava pronta para o matar. Então ele deixou um clone no seu lugar e fugiu para longe antes que a resistência chegasse. Mas quem chega primeiro são os seus servos Quan Chi e Shang Tsung e encontram o clone no seu lugar. Sem saberem que era um mero clone, eles o mataram. Shao Kahn estava escondido enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha sido morto até que Onaga, o seu antigo soberano, ressuthumb|194px|Shao Kahn em [[Mortal Kombat (2011)]]rge para retomar o reino de Outworld. Enfraquecido e sem o seu império, Shao Kahn decide se vingar de todos os que o traíram, e assim voltar a obter seu trono de volta. Onaga foi derrotado e a sua alma levada para Netherealm. Shao Kahn encontrou a fortaleza ocupada por Mileena, que assumiu a identidade de Kitana. Ela se rende e Shao Kahn retoma Outworld. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi e Onaga, que, entretanto, tinha voltado com a ajuda do Ex-Elder God Shinnok, e Shao Kahn fizeram uma aliança para impedir que as forças do bem matassem Blaze, ganhando o seu poder. No seu final em Armageddon, após o Shao Kahn ter matado o Blaze, ele ganhou um grandioso poder que fez com que destruisse todos os Reinos existentes. Uma vez com tudo dominado, sem ter mais nada a conquistar ou batalhar, Shao Kahn enlouqueceu-se. Características de combate left Movimentos especiais *'Shadow Charge': Shao Kahn dá um empurrão no oponente com uma sombra verde causando grande dano ao adversário. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA). Em Mortal Kombat II, esse golpe, assim como outros tiravam cerca de 30% da saúde do oponente, no caso você. *'Hammer': Shao Kahn pega o seu martelo e dá um golpe na cabeça do adversário deixando-o atordoado durante um curto espaço de tempo. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Knee Trust': Shao Kahn dá uma joelhada na cabeça do oponente causando dano no adversário. *'Fireball': Shao Kahn lança uma bola de fogo de magia negra. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Ridicule': Shao Kahn diz: "Don't Make Me Laugh", "You Will Never Win" , "You're Weak And Imperfectful", "Well Done", "Or Dead or Alive", "You Will Die Mortal", "All Too Easy", "I am Shao Kahn", "Feel the Power of Shao Kahn" Nos jogos mais recentes Shao Kahn recupera saúde. Em Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks ele fala: "Raiden cannot help you now." (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKSM, MKA) *'Mystick Shocker/Face Eraser': Shao Kahn pega o oponente com a magia negra das maõs e dá-lhe um soco forte. (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA) *'Emperor Shield': Shao Kahn usa magia negra para criar um escudo verde que provoca dano no inimigo. (MKD, MKA) Finalizadores *'Headcrusher:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente enterrando suas pernas depois, ele ri e martela mais uma vez, fazendo o oponente explodir. (MKT) *'Home Run:' Shao Kahn pega seu martelo e bate na cabeça do oponente mas ao invés de uma, ele dá 3 marretadas no oponente fazendo-o afundar no chão até o peito e depois o decapita. (MKD, MKU) *'Fore:' Shao Kahn joga seu oponente pelos ares e, em quanto o oponente cai, ele pega seu martelo e com ele faz seu oponente em pedaços. (MKD, MKU) *'Emperor's Bash:' Shao Kahn concentra chamas na mão e as transporta para o corpo e a alma do oponente queimando seus ossos e orgãos. Outras finalizações *'Hammer Throw': Shao Kahn joga o seu martelo para cima e deixa-o atingir sua cabeça, que explode.(MKD, MKU) thumb|Shao Kahn sem máscara. Curiosidades frame|Shao Kahn sem máscara, nos quadrinhos *Sem a máscara, Shao Kahn lembra Baraka com seus dentes imensos, já que originalmente, todos os habitantes de Outworld seriam assim. A ideia foi abandonada. *Em MK3 Shao Kahn diz quem ganhou (ex. se Jax ganha Motaro, Shao Kahn diz: Jax wins!). Por isso quando ele ganha, escutamos: "I win!", também quando está no momentos em que o fatality será aplicado ele diz "Finish Him" ou "Finish Her" a depender o sexo do oponente. *Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Shao Kahn não aparece somente nos últimos episódios de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. No episódio Familiar Red, Shao Kahn aparece entregando a Kano a primeira máquina que Kano usa para fazer os buracos. Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Outworlder